The Last Ninjas Enamorados
by neko elias
Summary: Después de la pelea entre Naruto y Toneri en la luna los jóvenes regresan a Konoha pero de todos Naruto es el más feliz ya que regresa con una sorpresa para toda Konoha excepto sus tres compañeros de la misión. Lo que no se esperaba el rubio era que no sería la única sorpresa romántica en Konoha.


**Ninjas enamorados**

Ola chic s este es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten y me pidan conti pero bueno basta de charla disfruntenlo….

Introducción:

Después de la pelea entre Naruto y Toneri en la luna los jóvenes regresan a Konoha pero de todos Naruto es el más feliz ya que regresa con una sorpresa para toda Konoha excepto sus tres compañeros de la misión. Lo que no se esperaba el rubio era que no sería la única sorpresa romántica en Konoha. Con todo el amor en el aire de Konoha traerá graves consecuencias no solo a una pareja sino a toda Konoha podrá el Sexto Hokage lidiar con toda esta telenovela que se formara en su aldea considerando claro que él es un maestro en cuanto a este tema….

 **Capítulo 1.- Florece mi corazón**

 _ **Narra Naruto:**_

Una vez más empieza a amanecer en el mundo ninja todo estaba tan pacifico…claro después de la batalla y destrucción que hubo los días anteriores…pero por suerte todo termino bien y en lo personal me alegra haber experimentado esta aventura sin ella me seguiría sintiendo con un hueco en mi corazón y pensando que se necesitara para llenarlo…claro que después de nuestra travesía no pudimos regresar a Konoha enseguida tuvimos que acampar cerca de un prado muy bello por cierto quien diría que al salir de la luna, luchar contra un hombre lunar o extraterrestre, salvar una heredera y todo lo sucedido me diera tiempo de…

D-de b-bes-besar a h-Hinata enfrente de la luna…

¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA HECHO ALGO TAN EMVARASOSO FRENTE A TODAS LAS ALDEAS!

Ok…ok…todo está bien después de todo era un momento perfecto y no me arrepiento de hacerlo..

 _ **Intenta levantarse cuando**_

H-hin-Hinata—decía Naruto tan bajo como pudo para no despertar a la peli-azul que dormía plácidamente en su hombro y acurrucada a su brazo—ella está dormida tan cerca mío *sonrojo* ¡aaahh! Que debo hacer la ¿muevo? No eso sería grosero y ¿si la despierto? Y ¿Qué tal si piensa que me quiero alejar de ella? No puedo dejar que piense así de mi…pero siento hervir la sangre a todo lo que da si no despierta pronto no sé cuánto podre soportar así-pensaba el rubio temblando a todo lo que podía su cuerpo—

Na-naruto-kun…t-te amo—decía inconscientemente la pequeña Hinata en el hombro de su rubio—

¡Eh¡-decía cierto rubio al oír la confesión de la dulce mujer a su lado—¿Qué hago?...le respondo…pero está dormida ¿estará soñando conmigo? *sonrojo*… ¿qué debo hacer? Ero-senin en estos momentos son en los que te necesito-pensaba el rubio e intento no agitarse tanto pero le fue imposible lograrlo—

Mmm…-intentaba acomodarse la pobre Hinata después de todo era ella la que aun dormía con dificultad en el hombro del rubio—

Después de tanto zarandeo que hizo el rubio termino por quedarse quietecito en el momento exacto para que la peli-azul quedara con la cara ligeramente elevada al hombro del joven en una posición que expresaba **"bésame por favor".**

Hinata…acaso ella quiere que yo—pensó el rubio al ver la posición en la que estaba Hinata—

Naruto quedo helado y no pensó eso dos veces fue acercándose lentamente a los labios de su peli-azul creyendo en lo que pedía en esa posición…

 _ **Narra Hinata:**_

Todo había acabado lo que me pareció una eternidad termino todo era tan pacifico mi hermana aún estaba un poco adolorida de sus ojos…como no estarlo si después de lo que hizo Toneri con ella…como era posible que siguiera en pie si fuera ella la que estuviera en su lugar ya hubiera caído de dolor y cansancio una razón más por la cual era ella la heredera del clan…nos quedamos a dormir en un prado hermoso en comparación a los otros lugares que he visitado en mis misiones con mi equipo…Hanabi termino de armar su casa de campaña y en cuanto entro cayo dormida era obvio ya que aún era una niña pequeña…por otro lado yo me retire a una vereda donde se oía un pequeño arrollo no podía conciliar el sueño…

Pensando en todo lo que vivimos era natural que los demás cayeran rendidos pero yo no podía…después de uno minutos oí unos pasos y antes de que pudiera voltear ya tenía un manta encima y quien me la había colocado era Naruto-kun se sentó a mi lado y actuando por impulso más que con razón decidí recostarme en su hombro…

Se sentía como siempre lo imagine cálido era muy cálido después de unos minutos estaba empezando a dormirme no antes de oír una palabras que salieron de Naruto-kun las cuales me dejaron dormir plácidamente…

No te preocupes de nada yo estoy aquí junto a ti y nada me separara de ti…yo te protegeré con mi vida…por qué Te Amo Hinata—dijo el rubio con mirada de enamorado a la peli azul antes de caer dormida—

Antes de seguir con sus pensamiento sintió un par de labios estrecharse contra los suyos y sacándola de sus pensamientos sin pensar de su hermoso sueño…reconoció el tacto al instante ya que tuvo el mismo contacto el día anterior…

Buenos días hime dormiste bien—dijo después de separarse de ella—

N-Naruto-kun buenos días—dijo de un tono cereza suave—

¿Te gusto como te desperté?—dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol—

Ciertamente me sorprendió…pero me gustó mucho gracias Naruto-kun—dijo devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa—

¿Quieres otro?-dijo Naruto esperando que su repuesta fuera un si-

Si—dijo tan sonrojada como un tomate—

Al escuchar ese si tanto Naruto como Hinata se fueron acercando poco a poco Hinata con algo de dificultad ya que era verdaderamente vergonzoso hasta que se estrecharon sus labios aunque ambos eran un poco torpes al principio fueron haciéndolo tiernamente a tal grado que empezaron a disfrutar y aunque cierto rubio sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido quería más de aquel dulce beso quería mucho más pero ¿más de qué?...

¡Neesa-sama ¡-grito Hanabi antes de lanzarse a la pareja ( de hecho Hanabi estaba observándolos desde las 9:00 de la mañana)—

¡Hanabi¡-alcanzo a decir antes de separarse de Naruto y ver a su pequeña hermana lanzárseles encima—

Mientras Naruto solo alcanzo a sentir como Hinata era separada de él. Pero no lo iba a permitir de nuevo y menos perder contra una niña de tan solo 15 años de edad…ambos forcejeaban para ver quien se quedaba con la peli-azul hasta que Hanabi logro ver un descuido por parte del rubio y con eso logro liberar a su preciosa Neesa-sama hacia ella tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola con fuerza…

Escúchame Naruto el hecho de ser el héroe de Konoha no te da derecho…! A ESTAR BABIANDO LA CARA DE MI NESA-SAMA ¡-grito abrazándola con recelo como impidiendo que Naruto le pusiera un dedo encima—

¡Hanabi¡-dijo Hinata sorprendida antes de que todo esto pasara Hanabi estaba de acuerdo con lo de confesarse a Naruto—

Escucha niñita estábamos besándonos no babeando—dijo Naruto con una venita asomándose en su rubia cabellera—y otra cosa no te permito que ¡ME ARREBATES A MI HINATA ASI COMO ASI¡-

Te recuerdo que ella es ¡MI HERMANA!.. Y quien te crees que eres para estarla besando si no eres nada suyo—dijo Hanabi con un aura de superioridad la cual irrito a Naruto—

Oye te informo que yo soy su…-dijo Naruto antes de quedar petrificado ante su respuesta—

Su qué B-A-K-A—dicho esto Hanabi se auto declarado ganadora en este round por su hermana—

Ante tal acción Naruto no supo que decir pues Hanabi tenía razón…después de todo lo sucedido Naruto olvido lo más importante pedirle noviazgo apropiadamente.

[Que idiota después de tanto drama que hiciste por la Hyuga se te olvido pedirle noviazgo—dijo Kurama de forma burlona—]

[¡Cállate maldito¡ tú mismo lo dijiste estuve muy alterado y todo paso muy rápido y no pude decirle nada—dijo Naruto algo avergonzado]

[y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de decirle estas peleando conmigo—dijo el zorro con sonrisa burlona]

[Exacto ahora que debería aprovechar la oportunidad estoy pe…-antes de terminar Naruto se dio una gran bofetada por idiota]

Mientras Naruto conversaba con Hinata su cuerpo parecía en trance…

…. —Naruto le costó reaccionar pero—

¿Naruto-kun estas bien?—dijo Hinata preocupada por su rubio—

¡¿Eh?!...ah sí…veras Hinata te quiero pedir si tu…-dijo Naruto medio tartamudo

¡¿Sí?!—dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa

Si tu…bueno ya sabes…no es como si yo te pueda obligar…y estas en todo tu derecho si…pero siquiera puedes darme…aunque sea una…pequeña…pero—dijo Naruto balbuceando sin llegar a nada

¡YA DISELO SHANNAROO!—grito sakura saltando de un arbusto donde se ocultaban ella, Sai y Shikamaru—

No podías esperar otros 5 minutos ¿verdad?—dijo sai saliendo del arbusto seguido por Shikamaru

Que problemático—dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza por la acción de sakura

Bu-bueno…solo quería ayudar…-dijo sakura un poco apenada por su acción pero irritada por lo lento que era su compañero

Ayudar es arruinar el momento perfecto de las per…-dijo sai antes de ser tomado a golpes por sakura

S-A-I¡ CALLATE!—después de esto sakura estaba matando a golpes a sai

Mientras los chicos intentaban separa a sakura y sai ya que sabían que si no lo hacían sai llegaría al cielo muy joven…por otro lado Hinata tenía a Naruto en sus brazos intentando despertarlo ya que después de saber que había sido observado por su compañeros de misión y la niñita tuvo tanta vergüenza que no sabía cómo reaccionar y entonces de tantos años de ver esta escena con su peli-azul decidió imitarla así que…se desmayo

Después de unas horas y que sakura intentara matar a sai se dirigió a ver si ya había despertado Naruto y se encontró una escena romántica donde Hinata estaba acariciando el cabello de Naruto mientras este descansaba en su regazo con una sonrisa muy cálida…

Hinata como esta Naruto ya reacciono—dijo sakura después de tomar una foto disimuladamente a la pequeña escena

A sakura-san aun no…tal parece que le diste un tremendo susto—dijo sakura dejando de acariciar la cabeza a Naruto

Así parece…pero creo que se una forma de despertarlo—Naruto me vas a deber una muy muy grande—pensó la pelirosa con una sonrisa malévola la cual dejo a Hinata temblando de miedo…

Cu-cuál sería su idea sakura-san—dijo Hinata temblando de miedo por la sonrisa de la chica

Bésalo como la historia de la bella durmiente pero en este caso sería el Kyuubi durmiente-dijo sakura a lo cual se percató de un leve sonrojo en la cara de su amigo "inconsciente"

¡Sa-sakura-san!...yo…etto…no—Hinata miraba el rostro inconsciente

¿Hinata?—dijo sakura cuando la peli-azul hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría por ser muy tímida

Naruto seguía inconsciente pero aun podía escuchar todo lo que había a su alrededor y cuando oyó decir a sakura del beso se sonrojo leve al pensar en su Hinata besándolo eso era como una fantasía para el hasta que sintió algo presionado contra sus labios…podía ser cierto su fantasía se había hecho realidad abrió los ojos lentamente y vio algo que lo dejo como tomate…

Hi-Hinata—dijo sakura sorprendida al ver a la tímida chica de Konoha besar al Hero de la villa

Cuando Hinata se separó vio a Naruto con una mirada de recién despertado y se alegró de ver a su rubio sano y salvo…

Naruto-kun buenos días ¿te gusto como te desperté?—dijo Hinata sonrojada

Si y me gustaría que me despertaras siempre así—dijo Naruto también sonrojado

¡Aw!—dijo sakura al ver la hermosa escena romántica

Tanto Hinata y Naruto estaban muy sonrojados…después Naruto se levantó de golpe y miro a Hinata

Hinata quiero hablar contigo a solas—dicho esto Naruto cargo a Hinata estilo princesa y miro a sakura—sakura-chan cúbreme un momento—dicho esto desapareció de la casa de campaña

Después de eso Naruto llevo a Hinata cerca del rio donde amanecieron y la bajo delicadamente para sostenerla de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos…

Hinata—dio una gran bocada de aire y suspiro después se puso seria

Di-dime Naruto-kun—Hinata sabía que cuando Naruto se ponía serio era algo muy importante para el—

Hinata yo te quiero pedir—Naruto decidió ser muy formal y decirlo directamente—Hyuga Hinata yo Uzumaki Naruto quiero pedirte formalmente que aceptes ser mi novia

Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar era un sueño o no así que se pellizco una mejilla y aunque Naruto no supo cómo tomar eso decidió quedar quieto y esperar su repuesta un poco nervioso.

Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Hinata poniéndose seria a lo cual Naruto se puso muy asustada—yo Hyuga Hinata acepto ser tu novia

Naruto quedo paralizado no supo cómo reaccionar pero después de un rato ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír.

Muy bien mi Hinata es hora de regresar con los demás—dijo Naruto tomando su mano

Si mi Naruto-kun—Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad

Ambos regresaron con los demás y al llegar sakura los felicito a ambos, sai les decía algunas cosas que hicieron que sakura lo mandara a volar literalmente, Shikamaru no dijo mucho pues ya sabía que eso iba pasar tarde o temprano todos estaban muy felices por la nueva pareja todos menos Hanabi que veía a Naruto con una mirada de molestia.

-esto no se quedara así Uzumaki Naruto sabrás de lo que es capaz Hyuga Hanabi—pensó Hanabi al ver a su rival tan contento junto a su querida hermana

Después de un rato de guardar las cosas de su campamento fueron directo a Konoha todo el camino Naruto no se separó de Hinata aunque Hanabi intentaba apartarlos pero con un movimiento Naruto seguía y seguía junto a su peli-azul.

 _ **En la entrada de Konoha…**_

Muy bien al fin volvimos a la aldea Neesa-sama tenemos que regresar a casa me muero de hambre—dijo Hanabi jalando a su hermana del agarre del rubio—

Yo creo que podemos comer algo todos juntos después de todo no llevamos prisa…-dijo Naruto abrazando a su novia con fuerza y retrocediendo unos paso— ¿o si Hanabi-chan?

Hmp—Hanabi estaba irritada por el comentario de Naruto hasta se le ocurrió una idea muy maliciosa—tienes razón Naruto pero si vamos por ramen tus "amiguitas" nos seguirán y no quiero que gastes mucho…

Hinata al escuchar eso sabía que Hanabi tenía razón las admiradoras de Naruto siempre le pedía comer con él y siempre Naruto gasta por tres más entonces si iban ella, Hanabi y los demás Naruto gastaría mucho más…Hanabi tenía razón es mejor…

Y yo porque tendría que invitarlas a comer si voy a comer con mi novia, mis amigos y mi futura…-Naruto guardo un poco de silencio decir lo último le costaba ya que era demasiado vergonzoso pero se armó de valor y lo dijo—CU-ÑA-DI-TA

Mientras Hinata se intentaba tranquilizarse para evitar desmayarse en los brazos de su ahora novio mientras a Hanabi se le subieron los colores a la cara pero a diferencia de su linda hermana los suyos eran de ira y cualquiera lo haría notado en especial por la venita que se quería escapar de su frente…

-buen intento mocosa pero necesitaras más que eso para derivar la confianza de Uzumaki Naruto…después de todo ahora Hinata es mi novia y no dejare que nada ni nadie me aleje de ella quien diría que todo lo que necesitaba mi desolado corazón…-pensó el rubio después Naruto miro a Hinata después de que esta se calmara un poco y la abrazo fuertemente a lo cual ella correspondió—estaba detrás de mí y ahora que lo encontré no lo volveré a perder—

-como es posible que el idiota y Hero de Konoha tuviera más confianza que nunca…-pensó la joven Hyuga al ver a Naruto tan acaramelado con su hermana hasta que…-Naruto no se te está olvidando algo—dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa aterradora—

¿Eh?...no creo porque—dijo un rubio sin darse cuenta del aura demoniaca de su futura cuñada

Acaso se te olvido que tienes qué pedir la autorización de TU futuro suegro—dijo Hanabi con tono burlón

Ante las palabras de Hanabi, Naruto no pudo reaccionar de todas las cosas que pudo mencionar Hanabi no esperaba que sacara el tema del jefe del clan Hyuga…el cual había olvidado completamente Naruto después de todo eso era lo esencial ya que sin su autorización básicamente estarían saliendo a escondidas y eso no le parecía bien…

Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata al ver a su novio que seguía en estado de shock

Ves nunca podrás estar con mi Neesa-sama—afirmo Hanabi conociendo a su padre nunca permitiría que su ex-heredera sostuviera un noviazgo con alguien como el…

Tan segura estas cuñadita—Naruto sabía que Hanabi decía eso con total confianza…confianza que el destrozara…—ten por seguro que hablare con tu padre y conseguiré su aprobación…

Hanabi quedo atónica el rubio parecía muy confiado pero ella no permitiría eso…ambos eran un par de Shinobis bastante testarudos y las miradas desafiantes de ambos…

Yo…yo le prometí a Hinata que la protegería y ahora le prometo otra cosa más con todos ustedes de testigos…— Naruto tomo las manos de Hinata entrelazándolas con las suyas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo—Hinata yo te prometo que pase lo que pase jamás te dejare de amar—después de eso la jalo pegándola a él, miro a Hanabi levantado su mano y formando un puño dijo…— TE LO ASEGURO…

CONTINUARA…

Chicos espero que le haya gustado mi primer fic estoy pensando en subir otro pero primero quiero que me den su opinión de este…


End file.
